


Unfortunate Timing

by malcolmdrakonis



Series: Trans!Cody stuff [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Kix is a Good Bro, No Beta, Platonic Cuddling, Trans Male Character, cody doesn't like going to the medics, for plot reasons the 501st stays with the 212th, he also just wants to help, he has a mutation, just imagine their ship is damaged, period, rex is a good brother, rex just wants to help, trans cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmdrakonis/pseuds/malcolmdrakonis
Summary: Cody has a mutation that comes with certain problems and tries to hide it.Rex finds out.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Trans!Cody stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Unfortunate Timing

The 212th and 501st were in the middle of discussing the strategy for what hopefully was the last battle of a exhausting campaign when Cody became aware of the pain in his lower body.

_„Kriff“,_ he thought. _„Please not now.“_ It wasn’t hurting too bad, but if it was what he thought it was, then things would only get worse. The commander once more cursed his bad luck. As if having a stupid mutation wasn’t bad enough already; no it also had to be affected by the stress of fighting a war to the point of being unpredictable. Sithspit.

Cody thought he had made an excellent job of hiding his condition from his brothers. The long necks were the only ones that knew and to be honest he had expected them to decomission him as soon as they noticed his mutation. It was a wonder he had ever made it out oft hat tube, really. It is an experience he kind of shares with Rex even though the blonde doesn’t know it.

But that isn’t the point. No, the point is that his sabacc face and acting are as perfect as they can be at the moment. His behavior doesn’t betray his discomfort in the slightest. „ _The blood will probably start coming soon.“_ He has to keep himself from shifting around and grimacing. He just had to hope no one will notice. He knows this battle will be kriffing hell for him. Well, at least the grime and chaos of being on a battlefield will help in concealing what’s going on. If Cody’s in luck he won’t even have to hide the blood while attending his duties before the battle. It’s just too bad that those duties and the lack of privacy among the _vode_ kept him from being able to use the _things_ to protect his blacks. He hates thinking about it. The meeting carries on.

As it turns out Cody was not in luck today. The blood started to flow while he was briefing his troops. Standing and talking in front of so many people while blood was seeping into his blacks and his lower body ached was not a nice experience. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of dampness between his legs and keeping his carefully crafted mask in place he carried on with his talk. He didn’t even so much as twitch in acknowledgement of it. They wouldn’t notice.

He was still uncomfortable and embarrassed; back when he was still a cadet he might have blushed, but he had a lot of experience with such situations now. They were sadyly inevitable. The Commander had learned that lesson a long time ago.

As time progressed so did his condition. The pain increased and a headache began to form. Nausea would hit him soon too. By the time the battle started he felt absolute miserable. The fact the damp and sticky spot between his legs became considerably larger didn’t help at all and neither did the disgusting smell of blood. He wondered how the others didn’t notice. But then, maybe he was just too selfconscious about it. He pushed his thoughts away and focused on fighting. There wasn’t time for discomfort and pain now. He could hide away in his bunk and think later.

When the fighting was over he was absolutly exhausted. There had been a few close calls too; one time he almost got shot because he doubled over after a particularly strong wave of pain. Karking droids and cramps. There were a few other incidents but they weren’t as important as this one. The previous mentioned incident was especially relevant because _Rex had noticed._ Cody didn’t know how much his _vod’ika_ saw but it was enough for him to ask if he was hurt. He brushed him off, ignoring his brothers concerned look. He had the feeling that avoiding medical would suck more than usual.

Avoiding the medics was a difficult art Cody had mastered- not yet to perfection, but still very well. The 212th medics were difficult to brush off. Together with the 501st they were a nightmare, especially because Kix was watching him like a hawk. His tendency to refuse medical check-ups was well known. There was no doubt he would be hunted down as soon as Rex and Kix got to talk. He had to make it to his sacred bunk fast.

He succesfully managed to escape any and all attempts to send him to the medics during the clean up and was already halfway to the ship that would bring him back to the _Negotiator_ when he ran into ~~the demon~~ Kix.

„You should be getting checked over by a medic right now“, his _vod_ said, foregoing a greeting.

„Hello to you too Kix.“ His brother just raised an eyebrow at him.

„I’m fine“, Cody said. Kix seemed to be imune to his deflecting. To be fair, he was in too much pain to try to lie convincingly. He would like to empathize that cramps still were a fucking bitch.

„Don’t be such a _di'kut_ Cody. I can see the blood on your legs.“ Cody wanted to curse out loud really badly. Of course Kix would notice the kriffing blood. A strategic retreat was in order.

„I’m fine Kix“, he said, voice hard. Then he walked off without waiting for an answer. He reached the ship before Kix could catch up. He would probably regret this later and he felt a little guilty for being so harsh to the medic. He was just trying to do his job after all. But he couldn’t let anyone know.

As soon as he was in his room he stripped himself of his armor and blacks. The latter was carelessly thrown into a corner. Both would need a cleaning. Cody was thankful for the small mercy of having his own room and shower. He remembered how difficult hiding had been on Kamino. He started to wash of the sweat, blood and dirt.

He tried to avoid looking down as much as possible, the sight of his- The sight of what made him different from his brothers made him feel bad at best and could cause a breakdown at worst. He wasn’t going to risk that now. He was a commander, he had to be strong. After he was clean he leaned his forehead aginst the wall and closed his eyes. He sighed and tried to relax while the warm water ran over his body.

Rex was worried. After hearing a shot hit nearby he had seen his _ori’vod_ double over in pain and a second shot had barely missed him. Cody probably had been shot. He made sure to ask if he was okay, but Cody brushed him of. That was okay, there was no time for pain now. No time for treating injuries that weren’t fatal. He just hoped he would go and get himself treated after the battle.

But of course his stubborn _di’kut_ of a brother didn’t do that. He went to ask Kix if he had seen Cody. „Hey Kix, I think Cody got shot have you seen him?“

„Yeah, I told him to get checked over but he just insisted he was fine and walked away after I didn’t believe him. There was blood on his legs. He was shot you say?“, the medic replied, frowning slightly. He was probably just as worried as the Captain.

After muttering a few curses under his breath he said: „I’m not exactly sure but it looked like it. He’s probably hiding in his room; I’ll go check on him.“

He said goodbye to Kix and went on his way. Stopping in front of his brothers door he knocked. „Cody? Can I come in?“, he called. No answer. Frowning he went inside. He was glad Cody had given him access.

He didn’t see Cody but he heard the shower running. That must be why his vod hadn’t heard him. He looked at the discarded blacks on the floor; his brother was usually a tidy person. He picked it up. He saw the blood, a large damp spot between the legs and inner tigh. He winced. No wonder Cody didn’t want to go to the medics, it was a rather embarrassing spot for an injury.

Rex hesitated. Should he check on Cody or wait until he finished showering? _„Oh kriff it“,_ he thought. If his _ori’vod_ didn’t want him to check up on him like this he should have gone to the kriffing medics.

He opened the door. „Cody? Are you-“ He was interrupted by a startled yelp. His brother turned around to face him, eyes wide with shock. „Fuck!“, the older shouted.

Rex eyes started to roam over his brothers body, searching for injurys. When his gaze fell down he couldn’t help but stare. Cody didn’t seem injured. He didn’t expect what he saw instead.

„Don’t stare at me like that! That’s rude“, his _vod_ snapped defensively while trying to cover his body with his hands and turning slightly away. He was shifting under Rex‘ gaze and… was that a blush?

Rex eyes snapped to Codys face, „I’m sorry- Kix said you were bleeding and I wanted to check on you“, he stammered.

„I’m fine Rex’ika“ Cody looked slightly less panicked now and there was a certain softness in his eyes.

„But the blood-“

Cody interrupted him. „Go sit on the bunk, I’ll dress and then explain okay?“

„Okay“, he said and went to wait.

And that was how he found himself cuddling with his _ori’vod_ on the mentioned bunk while he explained that he had a mutation that caused him to have female reproduction parts down there even though the rest of his body was still male. And prompted by Rex‘ questions Cody also explained that the blood was normal and gave him the short version of how everything worked. After that they just layed there; there was time to talk, to explain more and better, after they rested.

Cody felt safe in his _vod’ikas_ arms. When he curled up at a particularly bad cramp Rex put one of his hands on the olders stomach and somehow managed to to get even closer. Cody decided he really liked the feeling of his brothers hand there; the weight and warmth was as comforting as the cuddling. „I could stay like this for eternity“, he murmured sleepily before awareness started to drift away. He could feel Rex‘ soft chuckle against his back. „Me too“, the blonde whispered and burrowed his face in Codys neck.


End file.
